ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ocean Productions
|key_people = |location = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |industry = ADR production, Home Video, Music production, Post-production, Pre-production, Scriptwriting, Voice recording, Video production |production = |divisions = Ocean Studios, Blue Water Studios |revenue = |operating_incom = |net_incom = |num_employees = |parent = |subsid = |homepage = }} Ocean Productions, Inc. (also known as Ocean Group, Ocean Media or Ocean Studios) is a production company based in Vancouver, British Columbia produces localizations for distribution in Canada and US. Ocean has produced thousands of animation properties distributed partners and clients. Ocean also does domestic animation. Production services include voice recording, ADR, translation, scriptwriting, and video editing for animated TV series, films and video games. A great deal of their work is produced at Ocean Studios Ltd. in Vancouver as well as Blue Water Studios in Calgary. List of works Ocean Studios/Westwood Studios These series were recorded/dubbed by either Ocean Studios or Westwood Studios, which uses Vancouver-based voice actors in their productions. Live action *''Death Note'' *''Death Note 2: The Last Name'' *''L: Change the World'' Western animation * Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods * A Monkey's Tale * The True Adventures of Professor Thompson * Beast Wars: Transformers * Billy the Cat * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot * Cybersix * Dragon Tales * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Hulk vs. Thor * Hulk vs. Wolverine * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * The Little Prince * Lalaloopsy * Mega Man * NASCAR Racers * Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow * The New Adventures Of Peter Pan * Planet Hulk * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch * Street Fighter * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * Tara Duncan * Thor: Tales of Asgard * Troll Tales * X-Men: Evolution International animation * Biklonz * Flash and Dash * Mix Master (MoonScoop Group) * Mune: Guardian of the Moon * Super Kid (UM Productions) * Tobot Anime * .hack//Roots (Bandai Entertainment) * A Chinese Ghost Story (Viz Media) * Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (Geneon) * B-Daman Fireblast (Sunrights Inc.) * Beyblade Burst (Sunrights Inc.) * Black Lagoon (Geneon) * Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (Funimation) * Boys Over Flowers (Viz Media) * Cardcaptor Sakura (Geneon/Nelvana, under the name Cardcaptors) * Death Note (Viz Media) * Dog Soldier (Central Park Media) * Dragon Ball (Funimation/BLT Productions (Episodes 1-13)) * Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (Funimation/BLT Productions) * Dragon Ball Z (Funimation/Saban (Episodes 1-67 into 53 episodes), AB Groupe/Westwood Media (Episodes 123-291)) * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (Funimation/Geneon) * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (Funimation/Saban (edited into 3 episodes), Funimation/Geneon (uncut redub)) * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (Funimation/Geneon) * Dragon Drive (Bandai Entertainment) * Eat-Man '98 (Bandai Entertainment) * Earth Maiden Arjuna (Bandai Entertainment) * Elemental Gelade (Geneon) * Escaflowne: The Movie (Bandai Entertainment) * Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (Viz Media) * Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (Viz Media) * Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (Viz Media) * Galaxy Angel (Bandai Entertainment) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - The Laughing Man (Bandai Entertainment) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Individual Eleven (Bandai Entertainment) * Gintama (Crunchyroll) * The Girl Who Leapt Through Time (Bandai Entertainment) * Green Legend Ran (Geneon) * Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (Bandai Entertainment) * The Hakkenden (Geneon) * The Humanoid (Central Park Media) * Hamtaro (Viz Media) * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (Manga Entertainment) * Hikaru No Go (Viz Media) * Human Crossing (Geneon) * Infinite Ryvius (Bandai Entertainment) * InuYasha (Viz Media) * InuYasha: The Final Act (Viz Media) * Jin-Roh (Bandai Entertainment) * Junkers Come Here (Bandai Entertainment) * Kishin Corps (Geneon) * Kiznaiver (Crunchyroll) * Kurozuka (Sony Pictures) * Let's Go Quintuplets!''credits of the show, "PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION with THE OCEAN GROUP" * ''Little Battlers eXperience (Dentsu) * Maison Ikkoku (Viz Media) * Master Keaton (Geneon) * Mermaid's Scar (Viz Media) * Mega Man (Dentsu Entertainment/Toei Animation) * MegaMan NT Warrior (Viz Media) * Mobile Suit Gundam (Bandai Entertainment) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Bandai Entertainment) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (with Blue Water Studios) (Bandai Entertainment) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (Bandai Entertainment) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Bandai Entertainment) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Bandai Entertainment) * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (Bandai Entertainment) * Monster Rancher (Bohbot Entertainment) * Nana (Viz Media) * Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (Viz Media) * Ogre Slayer (Viz Media) * Please Save My Earth (Viz Media) * Popotan (Geneon) * Powerpuff Girls Z! (Turner Entertainment) * Project A-ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group (Central Park Media) * Project A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody (Central Park Media) * Project A-ko 4: FINAL (Central Park Media) * Project A-ko: Grey Side/Blue Side (Central Park Media) * Project ARMS (Viz Media) * Ranma ½ (Viz Media) * Ronin Warriors (Cinar/Bandai Entertainment) * Saber Marionette J (Bandai Entertainment) * Sanctuary (Viz Media) * Shakugan no Shana (Season One: Geneon) * Silent Mobius (Bandai Entertainment) * Sinbad: A Flying Princess and a Secret Island (Nippon Animation) * Sinbad: Night at High Noon and the Wonder Gate (Nippon Animation) * Sinbad: The Magic Lamp and the Moving Islands (Nippon Animation) * The SoulTaker (Geneon) * Sword of the Stranger (Bandai Entertainment) * The Story of Saiunkoku (Geneon) * Tetsujin 28 (Geneon) * Tico and Friends (Cloverway Inc.) * Trouble Chocolate (Viz Media) * Tokyo Underground (Geneon) * Ultimate Teacher (Central Park Media) * Ultraviolet: Code 044 (Sony Pictures) * Video Girl Ai (Viz Media) * The Vision of Escaflowne (Bandai Entertainment) * World Trigger (Toei Animation) * Zoids: New Century Zero (Viz Media) Video games * Dynasty Warriors Gundam series (Bandai Namco Games) * Gundam Battle Assault (Bandai Namco Games) * InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale (Bandai Namco Games) * InuYasha: Feudal Combat (Bandai Namco Games) * InuYasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (Bandai Namco Games) * Kessen (Koei) * Mega Man NT Warrior (Capcom) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon (Bandai Namco Games) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (Bandai Namco Games) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo (Bandai Namco Games) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Never Ending Tomorrow (Bandai Namco Games) Blue Water Studios These series have been dubbed by Blue Water Studios in Calgary, Alberta. Western animation * Benjamin Blumchen * Bibi Blocksberg * Ralf the Record Rat * Peter Swift and the Little Circus * Tomato Twins * Troll Tales * Weebles International animation * Kongsuni and Friends (Young Toys) Anime * ''Angel Links (Bandai Entertainment) * B-Daman Fireblast (Sunrights Inc.) * Banner of the Stars (Bandai Entertainment) * Betterman (Bandai Entertainment) * Cardfight!! Vanguard (Bushiroad) * Ceres, Celestial Legend (Viz Media) * Crest of the Stars (Bandai Entertainment) * Deko Boko Friends (Viz Media) * Deltora Quest (Dentsu) * D.I.C.E. (Bandai Entertainment) * Di Gi Charat Nyo (Bandai Entertainment) * Doki Doki School Hours (Geneon) * Dragon Ball (AB Distribution) * Dragon Ball GT (AB Distribution) * Fancy Lala (Bandai Entertainment) * Flame of Recca (Viz Media) * Full Moon o Sagashite (Viz Media) * Future Card Buddyfight (Bushiroad) * Future Card Buddyfight 100 (Bushiroad) * Future Card Buddyfight X (Bushiroad) * Gregory Horror Show (Geneon) * Hoop Days (Bandai Entertainment) * Hunter x Hunter (Viz Media) * Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl (Bandai Entertainment) * Jubei-chan 2 (Geneon) * Kiznaiver (Crunchyroll) * The Law of Ueki (Geneon) * Little Battlers eXperience (Dentsu) * My-Hime (Bandai Entertainment) * My-Otome (Bandai Entertainment) * Mobile Fighter G Gundam (Bandai Entertainment) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Bandai Entertainment) * Pretty Cure (Toei) * Saber Marionette J to X (Bandai Entertainment) * Scan2Go (Cookie Jar Entertainment) * Strawberry Marshmallow (Geneon) * Viper's Creed (Sony Pictures) * Tide-Line Blue (Bandai Entertainment) * World Trigger (Toei Animation) Video games * Crimson Tears (Capcom) * D.I.C.E. (Bandai Namco Games) * Dynasty Warriors Gundam series (Bandai Namco Games) * Gundam Battle Assault (Bandai Namco Games) * Gregory Horror Show (Capcom) * InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale (Bandai Namco Games) * InuYasha: Feudal Combat (Bandai Namco Games) * InuYasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (Bandai Namco Games) * Mega Man: Powered Up (Capcom) * Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X (Capcom) * Mega Man X: Command Mission (Capcom) * Mega Man X8 (Capcom) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon (Bandai Namco Games) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo (Bandai Namco Games) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Never Ending Tomorrow (Bandai Namco Games) * We Love Golf! (Capcom) References Notes :1. Prior to 2003, Geneon operated under the name Pioneer Entertainment. External links *Ocean Productions at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database *Ocean Media website *Blue Water Studios website *Chinook Animation Productions website Category:Anime companies Category:Dubbing (filmmaking) Category:Canadian animation studios Ocean Studios Category:Companies based in Vancouver Category:Entertainment companies established in 1992